


Riverdale | Leprechaun

by HizziesJughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizziesJughead/pseuds/HizziesJughead
Summary: The town of Riverdale was quiet that is until some residents decided to mess with a gold hungry Leprechaun who isn't afraid to spill some blood.





	Riverdale | Leprechaun

It was dark. Polly Cooper could barely see anything as her boyfriend Jason Blossom lead her deeper into the woods.

She didn't exactly know why he had brought her out here, but she assumed that it was because he wanted her to put out.

Polly felt confused as they came to a stop. Polly shined her flashlight on where they had stopped to see they were standing at an abandoned truck.

"What the hell is this, Jason?" Polly asked annoyed. "I am not having sex in this clunker."

Jason reached into the truck obviously digging for something. "Jason, what are you doing?"

Jason grabbed what he was looking for and turned to his girlfriend with a smile on his face. He was holding a brown bag and Polly looked unimpressed.

"So that's the big surprise, Jason?" Polly asked starting to feel that she wasted her time when she could be studying instead.

Jason handed her the bag. "Look inside, Polls."

Polly rolled her eyes feeling irritated but did what he told her to do. She looked inside, shining her light to see what it was.

Shocked, she gasped and looked up at her boyfriend. "Is that--"

"Gold" Jason answered with a smile. "When Reggie and I were cleaning out my parents room we found it. It was hidden for some reason but we found it, Polls."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Polly asked confused.

"Well since Reggie helped and he is my best friend I thought I give him some" Jason said. "But the rest is for you and me."

"...what?"

"I know you've been worried about how you'll be able to attend college in New York" Jason said. "We have enough to live anywhere in New York, Polls."

Polly couldn't help it but she smiled. It all felt like a dream come true. But she wasn't sure if him taking the gold was a good idea.

"But are you sure it's okay that you took it?" Polly asked.

"Polly, they are my parents" Jason replied. "It's only right that I get it."

"And what does Cheryl say about this?"

"She doesn't know and it's none of her business" Jason replied. "Can't you just be happy for a moment? I'm using this for our future and--" Jason touches her stomach that hadn't even started to show yet. "And our baby's future, okay?"

Polly nodded. "Okay..."

Polly felt as if somebody was watching them from the woods. She looked around feeling a little paranoid about it as Jason searched the truck to make sure he hadn't dropped any gold inside.

"Jason, are you sure we're alone?"

"What? Why?" Jason asked slamming the door shut. He put his arm around his girlfriend. "Is somebody scared of the dark?"

"Shut up I'm being serious" Polly replied. "It feels like we're being watched."

"Oh my god" Jason laughed at his girlfriend. "You're such a girl." He kissed her cheek tenderly smiling. "Nobody is watching us you delusional girl."

"I'm not delusional I heard somebody" Polly tried.

"No what you heard was a rabbit" Jason replied. "Or a bear."

"It wasn't a bear, Jason" Polly replied knowing better. She wasn't sure what had been watching them but she knew something had been.

Jason walked Polly outside of the woods where her mother's car stood waiting. "Shit."

"Polly, what the hell are you doing out here?!" Alice Cooper, Polly's overprotective and sometimes overbearing mother, stood arms crossed. "You told me you were at the library why did you lie?"

"I was but I just wanted to see jason--"

"You" Alice glared at Jason. "You are corrupting my daughter's mind you little playboy." Polly rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. "Just like a Blossom."

"Mom, can we just go?" Polly asked opening the passenger door.

"Stay away from my daughter, Ginger" Alice snapped. "Or I'll kill you."

Jason watched as Alice glared at him as if she was trying to kill him with just one look. He stared as the car sped off and he let out a sigh of relief.

He hated the fact that Polly's parents didn't like him. He didn't really understand why. He had always been well mannered whenever over, but still they hated him.

Jason was about to walk to his truck when he heard the strangest sound: at first it was hard to hear but listening a bit more it sounded like a helpless child.

"Please help me" The soft voice cried from somewhere in the woods. "I can't find my Mommy and I don't know where I am---"

"Hello?" Jason called back. "Who are you?"

"I dont know where I am" the voice sounded so upsetting. "Can you please take me home to my Mommy? Please?"

Jason held the bag of gold tight as he stared at the woods wondering exactly where the voice had been coming from.

"...okay" Jason called. "Sit tight I'm coming for you..."

Jason slowly entered the woods, again. He was looking around waiting for the voice again. "Hello?"

"Over here" The voice called and Jason followed the direction of the voice.

He walked and walked until suddenly his foot got caught causing him to trip. He seen that his foot was caught in a bear trap causing him to scream.

A giggle caused him to look over at a short figure laughing in green. "That's what you get for taking gold from a leprechaun, my dear boy."

"... _what?_ " Jason shook his head confused. "What is this?"

"This" Leprechaun jerked the bag of gold from his hand. "Is mine and I thank you for giving it back... But sadly I do have to make you pay for taking it."

"Please.... I didn't know it was yours..." Jason begged and the Leprechaun started to smile at the begging of the ginger boy. "I swear if you let me go I won't tell anyone about you or your gold, okay?"

"Tempting offer" Leprechaun said acting as if he was actually considering it. "But I can't do that."

"...why not?"

"You never steal from a leprechaun" Leprechaun said pressing his sharp nails into Jason's gut causing Jason to gasp and search for air. "You should have known that boy."

Jason fell over choking on his own blood as the Leprechaun held his gold close to him smiling that he once again had it in his arms.


End file.
